Kinji Rare Ta Ai
by ChibiHikariIchi
Summary: Title is:"Forbidden Love" in Japanese, When Judai, a Seraph, is caught by Johan, a vampire, will he ever get home? And does he want to go home? Spiritshipping, Lemon in later chapters, AU.
1. Prologue

**Lizzie: **Alright! This is my first story that's not a one shot or a collection of one shots!

**Muse Judai: **Even though this is based off chapter 15 of Moments an Memories.

**Lizzie: **Details, details... Anyway, on with the story!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, maybe others added later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemon(s) in later chapters, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

Do you believe in vampires? If you don't, you might want to start believing in them now, since they are real. Very real.

Vampires wander the earth, looking just like normal humans. That teacher with the slightly sinister smile? She could be a vampire.

Of course, I'm not saying she actually is a vampire, just that she could be. Vampires are in our every day lives, most just don't know it. Especially since there is that myth that the sun destroys vampires, the sunlight only weakens them slightly, barely affecting them at all.

Vampires even want the same life as most humans, a happy family with enough money to keep them living comfortably. The only difference is that vampires have to feed on blood at least once a week.

To them, one person's blood could be very different from another's. Like if one person drank alcohol excessively, then their blood would taste very bitter. The more bitter the blood, the less the vampires liked it. The sweetest blood they could obtain was from innocents, but very few humans were truly innocent these days.

But there is one type of blood that all vampires would do almost anything to get. Seraph blood.

Seraphim used to wander the earth with vampires, but the vampires, craving their blood, almost killed them all, so they created another dimension they could live in and not have the fear of going extinct.

Every so often, a seraph would appear on earth to guide good souls to heaven after they died. Those times were very risky for seraphim as the could be attacked by a vampire at those times.

And this is why Judai Yuki, a seraph, was on earth, guiding a soul to heaven for the first time.

But Johan Anderson, a vampire, would make sure he didn't get back to his home dimension.

-x-

**Lizzie: **So that's the prologue! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. The Encounter

**Lizzie: **Second chapter! Wait... Since the last chapter was a prologue, would this be the first chapter?

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, might be more added later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemon(s) in later chapters, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

"Judai-sama, are you sure you'll be alright?" Rei asked.

"Yes Rei, I've been trained enough for this. I've to go to earth, send the soul to heaven, go back to the portal and go home. Simple." Judai answered.

"Don't forget to watch out for vampires!" Rei exclaimed.

"I will." Judai said, expanding his wings. He quickly flew through the portal that would take him closest to where he was meant to go and disappeared from their dimension.

"Be safe, Judai-sama." Rei whispered before heading back to her home.

* * *

"Oi! Are you Sho Marufuji?" Judai called, thankful that they were in a secluded area.

"Y-you can see me?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Hai. But could you answer my question?" Judai answered.

"H-hai. I'm Sho Marufuji. How can you see me? Nobody's been able to see me since I was in that car accident. Am I dead?" Sho rambled, looking distressed.

"I'm afraid you are dead." Judai replied and the smaller boy's face fell. "I'm here to send you to heaven."

"Are you an angel?" Sho asked and Judai chuckled.

"No, I'm a Seraph, but I've been told we're quite similar to angels." Judai answered.

"Ah. W-what's heaven like?" Sho stuttered.

"It's a calm, peaceful place. It's a lot like life, except there's no bad guys to worry about there." Judai reassured him, placing a hand on Sho's forehead.

"Thank you, Aniki." Sho said, making Judai blink then smile.

"It's alright. Rest in peace." Judai whispered, concentrating a bit of his power and Sho vanished in a white light.

"Now I've just got to get home." Judai mumbled, before heading in the direction of the portal.

* * *

"What a nice night." Johan murmured, looking up to the sky. As a vampire, he naturally preferred the night to the day.

"Too bad I'm going to have to ruin it for somebody." Johan mumbled, smelling the air for his meal for that day and then stopped. There was a delicious smell in the air, it was so sweet and very unique.

Johan started to run to the source of the scent, his mouth watering. Mixed in with the sweetness of the smell was a smell of innocence, which was very rare for anyone aged over 16 recently.

He stopped once again when he spotted the source of the divine scent. It was a human boy, looking about 16 to 17, with brown spiky hair with a mop of lighter brown on top. Johan licked his lips as he stared at the boy, maybe he could keep this one?

With that plan in mind, Johan hid in an alleyway that the brunette would pass soon and waited.

_'Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go out at night alone, little one?' _Johan thought. He grabbed the brunette as he passed and the smaller boy squeaked and immediately began to struggle.

"Let me go!" The brunette cried.

"If you tell me your name, I might consider it..." Johan purred.

"It's Judai!" Judai found himself saying. He mentally slapped himself.

"Judai, huh?" Johan purred and Judai shivered slightly. "I'm Johan."

"I don't care! Just let me go!" Judai yelled, trying to push the bluenette away.

"Nope, You're going to feed me first." Johan said and Judai stilled at the odd request.

"Huh?" Judai asked. He cried out as he was suddenly slammed into the wall.

"Don't worry, this wont hurt... Much." Johan said, and started to lick the area were the neck and the shoulder connected.

"W-what are you doing?" Judai asked fearfully. Johan smirked, even though Judai couldn't see it, and then let his fangs sink into the area he had just licked. Judai yelled in pain and tried to struggle away, but Johan had him pressed against the wall firmly.

"S-stop it! Please! It hurts!" Judai pleaded, but Johan couldn't tear himself away from the wonderful taste of Judai's blood. It tasted like chocolate and honey, with a rich wine like taste thrown in.

Johan reluctantly pulled away, licking his lips. His huger was satisfied, for now.

"You're lucky your blood tastes so good. Instead of killing you I'm going to make you mine." Johan whispered to the brunette. Judai's eyes snapped open at that.

"No!" Judai cried and a blast of white magic suddenly hit the bluenette. Johan was thrown back by the blast and he watched in shock as Judai ran a few steps before white wings grew out his back and then he flew away.

"A seraph..." Johan murmured in awe, before he grinned and let his own bat like wings grow. "This is going to be fun."

-x-

**Lizzie: **And that will do for now ^.^


	3. Captured

**Lizzie: **Alright! Second chapter ^.^

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, maybe more added later

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemon(s) in later chapters, mild language, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

"This is bad..." Judai moaned as he desperately flew away from the blue haired vampire that he knew was chasing him.

"And on my first visit to earth too!" Judai cried, making a sharp turn to try to confuse Johan, but it made his head spin as he was already dizzy from the blood loss.

"Got you." Johan whispered from behind him, making him cry out and send another blast of white magic at Johan. The blast pushed the vampire back and gave Judai more time to get away.

Judai dove sharply, tucking his wings in to get more speed. He vaguely heard Johan recover and follow him. The brunette spread his wings to stop the dive and he flew as fast as his wings could take him.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his ankle and Judai yelped, trying to kick the hand away with his other foot. He was pulled flush against Johan's body, his wings trapped between him and Johan.

"Why are you trying to get away when I'm obviously faster than you?" Johan murmured to the struggling seraph.

"Because I promised Rei I'd get home!" Judai cried.

"Well some promises have to be broken." Johan purred.

"Not this one!" Judai yelled, giving a hard push with his wings, once again pushing Johan back. Judai started to fly away again, making Johan curse as he recovered.

Judai meanwhile, was still losing blood as the bite wounds hadn't closed over yet. He was getting weaker an dizzier with each passing second.

The seraph was soon forced to land, his wings automatically retracting as he stumbled.

"Shit... I'm sorry Rei..." Judai whispered as darkness tinged his vision. The last thing he saw before he fell into the darkness was Johan land in front of him with a grin on his face.

* * *

Johan grinned as he watched the brunette fall to the ground, obviously the blood loss had got to him.

Johan strode over to the brunette and lifted him up, carrying him bridal style. He licked the wound he had made earlier and suppressed the moan from the taste of the blood. He then watched as the two puncture marks healed, not even leaving a scar.

"That was a fun chase..." Johan mumbled, looking at Judai who looked peaceful. "But I win."

Johan then retracted his wings and started towards his home. He got several odd looks from people on the streets, but no one bothered him.

Maybe it was due to the lack of visible wounds, or the fact that Judai wasn't kicking and screaming, but most humans seemed to not care what was going on around them. As long as it didn't affect them.

He reached his home and nudged the door open with his shoulder. Almost instantly, another vampire appeared by his side.

"Something smells nice." The vampire stated.

"I don't even get a hello, Fubuki?" Johan asked teasingly.

"Hello, Johan. Would you mind sharing him?" Fubuki replied. Johan hissed slightly and pulled Judai closer to him.

"No." Johan snapped.

"Geez, you're really possessive of him. Why is he so special?" Fubuki asked.

"He's a seraph." Johan stated, heading towards the stairs. He could feel Fubuki gawking at his back.

"A seraph? You're shitting me." Fubuki said.

"Nope." Johan replied in amusement.

"You lucky little..." Fubuki mumbled.

"How's he lucky?" Another voice asked, making Fubuki jump.

"Ryou! You scared me! He's lucky cause he managed to catch himself a seraph." Fubuki cried. to Ryou's credit, his eyes only widened slightly.

"A seraph?" He asked with disbelief in his voice, looking at the brunette in Johan's arms.

"Yes, but I want you to treat him like a normal guest and since he's my catch, I'm the only one that will drink his blood, alright?" Johan said, looking at the other two vampires.

"Hai." They said, rolling their eyes.

* * *

When Judai woke up, he was in a comfortable bed. Judai groaned as his head spun, placing his han on his forehead.

"Why am I so dizzy?" Judai groaned. He slowly crawled out of the bed, taking care not to move too fast. He froze though as the memories of yesterday flooded his mind.

"Shit." He whispered, looking around the room and not recognizing it. He slowly walked towards the door an opened it slightly, peeking out. When he saw no one there he continued down the hallway and then down the stairs, keeping an eye out for anyone.

"So you're awake?" A voice asked from behind him, making him freeze. He slowly looked behind him and saw the same vampire from last night.

Judai turned fully towards the vampire and opened his mouth to say something, but his voice failed him. Johan used this to say something unexpected.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"H-huh?" Judai squeaked, startled by the unexpected question.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Johan repeated.

"Uh, anything I guess..." Judai said warily. Johan smiled at him and gestured for the smaller boy to follow him. Johan led him to a kitchen and made Judai sit down and started to prepare a meal.

This made Judai very confused. First, the vampire drank his blood and then kidnapped him, and now he was making him breakfast?

_'What the hell is going on?' _Judai thought.

-x-

**Lizzie: **What the hell indeed. That's it for now, Next chapter will be up ASAP


	4. Reintroductions

**Lizzie: **Sorry I haven't updated! The computer in the room me and my roommate share broke so my mum had to send me my laptop... Also, the old computer had a file for ideas for this story, so if I don't get that back, updates might be a bit slower. I did manage to reply to your reviews on my phone, but the phone isn't very good for writing, or reading, fanfictions, so gomen!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, maybe more later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemon(s) in later chapters, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

The next few minutes were filled with tense silence. Judai fidgeted in his seat as he ate, every so often glancing up to Johan who was staring at his plate. The tension was broken though when the door suddenly slammed open and a brunette stood in the doorway.

"Ah! So sleeping cutie is awake! I thought we'd need to get Johan to kiss you awake!" The boy cried with a huge grin. Judai choked on his food and a bright red blush covered his face.

"Good morning to you too Fubuki." Johan said, acting as if this was normal in the mornings.

"Is this normal?" Judai asked when he stopped coughing.

"Pretty much, well, when we have guests anyway." Johan answered, rolling his eyes at Fubuki who had pouted.

"You're so mean Johan! I can't help it when they react like they're virgins!" Fubuki cried and Judai's blush became deeper. "Wait... you're a virgin?"

Judai looked away and nodded. Johan was stunned. He had not only drank the blood of a seraph, but the blood of an _innocent _seraph. No wonder he felt like he never wanted human blood again.

"I thought seraphim found their mates at 15?" Johan asked, shaking himself out of the shock.

"Most do, but apparently my mate wasn't close enough for the pull." Judai said, not looking at either vampire.

At the age of 15, submissive seraphim would release pheromones that only their destined mate could smell, and it would attract them to their mate and they would almost instantly bond after that. Most mates would be the same age, but there were exceptions.

If the submissive's dominant wasn't close enough, they wouldn't be able to smell the pheromones. In those instances, the submissive released pheromones again at the age of 17, not long after their Inheritance, which was when the came into their full powers. But since most seraphim were mated to other seraphim by that time, the second set of pheromones usually wasn't needed.

"What age are you?" Fubuki asked in slight shock.

"16. I'll be 17 in a month." Judai answered.

"You'll go through your Inheritance soon then." Johan stated. Seraph's Inheritance began the week before their 17th birthday.

"Yeah." Judai confirmed.

"So well need to set up a safe room for you then." Johan mused.

"Huh?" Judai cried, his head snapping towards Johan.

"You'll be staying here. You'll be treated like a normal guest, don't worry. You just can't leave." Johan said simply.

"Why? So you can drink my blood? I bet you were just acting nice before so I would be more willing to give you my blood! I should have know better than to trust a vampire." Judai ranted, clearly upset. Judai stood up sharply and stormed out the room.

"That could have gone better." Fubuki said.

* * *

Judai huffed as he angrily stomped to his bed, crawling into it and curling up underneath the sheets. He was startled to feel his eyes prickling.

"Why am I so upset? I should have expected it." Judai mumbled, turning over. The stress of the day had taken it's toll and Judai fell asleep soon after.

* * *

When Judai woke up again, it was late in the afternoon. The memories of the day came back quicker and he groaned. Now that his head was clearer he realised that he shouldn't of snapped like that.

True, he had a right to be upset since he was being kept from home, but Johan could have decided to keep him locked up in the basement or something, instead of treating him like a guest.

Judai sighed as he crawled out of bed for the second time that day and he once again walked downstairs. He spotted Johan looking through some letters, from what Judai could see they looked like bills. Johan looked up an spotted Judai.

"What do you want for dinner?" Johan asked.

"I can cook something, you look like you're busy." Judai replied

"All right then." Johan agreed, looking slightly surprised that Judai didn't start screaming at him.

Judai started to make the two of them dinner, which was chicken with roast potatoes, and Johan watched, making sure Judai didn't poison the food, just in case.

When it was cooked, Judai set a plate in front of Johan and sat down with his own plate. They both ate in a comfortable silence until Johan broke it.

"If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you yelling at me?" Johan asked hesitantly, incase that was all it took to set Judai off.

"I realised that, while I'm not happy about not being able to leave, you could have just chained me in the basement or something. But instead you're treating me like a guest." Judai replied.

"Do you want to start over?" Johan asked. Judai tilted his head and seemed to weigh the pros and cons.

"All right." Judai said finally, nodding his head.

"I'm Johan Anderson, a vampire." Johan said, extending his hand for Judai to shake.

"I'm Judai Yuki, a seraph." Judai said, taking the proffered hand and shaking it. The both smiled at each other and a tentative friendship was formed.

-x-

**Lizzie: **And that's that chapter done... I just hope that I can get the file with my ideas back...


	5. Attraction

**Lizzie: **Yay! Chapter four! Still haven't found out if I'm going to get that file back...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, maybe more later

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemon(s) in later chapters, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

Time moved very quickly living in Johan's house. Before Judai knew it, he had been living there for a week.

Over the week, Judai and Johan had moved from tentative friends to close friends, to the surprise of both of them.

For Judai, Johan was easy to talk to, funny, knew when to be serious, and a good listener. For Johan, Judai always had something to talk about, had an air around him that made him smile and was funny.

The main highlight of the week was when Judai met Ryou. Fubuki had spotted Ryou just after Judai did and since Judai was in between Fubuki and Ryou, he had been trapped between the two when Fubuki had launched himself at Ryou. It took forever to get Fubuki and Johan to stop laughing about it.

Ryou an Judai got on surprisingly well, much to Fubuki's shock. Fubuki now constantly whined that it took forever for Ryou to warm up to Fubuki, but it had only taken a couple of days for Ryou to warm up to Judai. Ryou had silenced him by kissing him.

They fell into a routine of Johan and Judai taking turns to prepare the meals, as both were good cooks. This routine worked well for the week, but now Johan needed to drink blood again.

Johan hadn't said anything to Judai as he didn't want to pressurise the brunette into giving him his blood.

That problem was about to be solved though.

"Johan?" Judai asked, looking a little nervous.

"Yeah Judai?" Johan replied.

"Uh... it's just that I know vampires are meant to drink blood once every week and it's been a week since you drank my blood... so... are you going to drink my blood again?" Judai asked.

"Only if you're comfortable with it." Johan said, looking at Judai who was shifting around.

"I'm all right with it." Judai mumbled, shocking Johan. Sure, they were friends, but Judai willingly giving Johan his blood?

"Are you sure?" Johan persisted, walking up to Judai and putting his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders.

"I'm sure." Judai whispered, looking at Johan seriously.

"All right then ..." Johan murmured. He leant towards Judai and started to lick and suck where Judai's neck and shoulder met, without biting, making Judai gasp.

Johan then slowly slid his fangs into Judai's flesh and the brunette took a sharp breath at the slight pain. As Johan drank his blood, it felt like when he had managed to cut his finger and he had sucked on it. It wasn't painful at all.

Before Judai knew it, it was over and Johan drew back, licking his lips and retracting his fangs.

"Why didn't it hurt?" Judai asked, completely confused because it had hurt a lot the first time.

"Because you gave your blood willingly. Nobody knows why that happens though." Johan answered.

"Oh." Judai said, rubbing the area where Johan had bit him. It had completely healed.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to do that." Johan said, smiling at Judai.

"It's all right. Should I go make lunch or are you full?" Judai asked.

"Blood just gives us the extra nutrients we need. So no, blood doesn't fill us up." Johan said with an amused tone.

"All right. Omelette all right with you?" Judai asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah that's fine." Johan answered. He watched as Judai walked to the kitchen, his eyes being drawn to Judai's bum.

_'Gah! What the hell?' _Johan thought as he tore his eyes away. He had not just been checking out Judai. He had not.

_'He does have a cute arse though.' _A voice piped up in his head.

_'Shut up!' _Johan viciously thought and squashed the thought.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Johan regularly found himself staring at Judai. He tried to tell himself it was because he was trying to figure the seraph out, but his brain provided him with thoughts that were far from innocent.

Other than that, life in his house hadn't been affected by Judai letting Johan drink his blood.

Johan wondered why he was suddenly attracted to Judai. Sure, he knew that Judai was beautiful, but he hadn't been thinking like that before.

Johan then decided he was just going through a phase. Since he hadn't found a mate yet, he was subconsciously looking at Judai as a potential mate. That was all.

But he still found himself checking Judai out often. The thoughts though had changed, they now went like: '_Imagine living the rest of your life with him', 'It would be nice to see if those lips are as soft as they look.' _and _'I wonder if his skin as silky as it looks.'_

Johan still tried to convince himself that it was just a phase. After all, there was no way he was Judai's destined mate.

Was there?

-x-

**Lizzie: **Are you sure about that Johan? Anyway, I've got a funny story to tell you all!

So, Nikki is the artist in or group, she is amazing at drawing and she drew me a picture of a chibi Judai eating fried shrimp and he had cat ears and a tail! I squealed. Loudly. And Sarah-chan said "There's Lizzie's gaydar going off." XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	6. Rewriting History

**Lizzie: **Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long, but I had a bit of a writers block...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, maybe more added later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemon(s) in later chapters, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

Living with Johan, Fubuki and Ryou was confusing. With all the stories he had been told about vampires, he had expected them to pounce on him and drain his blood, but they hadn't even come close to doing that.

Now, Judai was wondering if the stories he had been told were true. After all, those stories told that vampires were cruel, heartless leeches. Which none of the three he knew were.

"Johan?" Judai called.

"Yeah, Judai?" Johan replied.

"What do you know about the time the seraphim disappeared?" Judai asked. Johan blinked at the question.

"Well... I heard that a group of vampires got themselves addicted to seraph blood because they drank it too often and they almost wiped the entire seraphim race out. Why?" Johan answered.

"A group? But the stories said it was the whole vampire race that came after us." Judai murmured.

"No. If it was the whole vampire race then the seraphim would have been wiped out in days. Also, the group were executed by the vampires because they went out of control." Johan said.

"What if you're lying to me to make me trust you?" Judai asked warily.

"You don't have to trust me if you don't want to. But, keep in mind that the vampire race is about the same size as the seraph race, so we could have wiped out the seraphim easily." Johan answered and left the room, leaving a strangely silent Judai to contemplate his thoughts.

* * *

The next couple of days went along as if that conversation hadn't happened. Judai and Johan still took turns making the meals, Ryou still got along surprisingly well with Judai, Fubuki _still _sulked whenever he saw Ryou and Judai together and Ryou still silenced him with kisses.

Judai though, still thought about what Johan had said and it had scared him slightly. If the vampires decided to go after the seraphim, the seraphim would probably be wiped out. Even with them having created their home dimension.

Judai also wondered how the other seraphim would react to this news an that made him think of his friends. They would be worried about him, especially Rei, who had lost both her parents to vampires.

Judai missed his friends immensely, but, he was also glad he had met Johan, Fubuki and Ryou who were good friends to him now.

The only problems Judai could see in the close future was the slight tension between Judai and Johan that had been made when Judai had accused him of lying, his Inheritance and his second pheromone release.

Judai decided he should at least clear up one problem while he could.

"Johan?" Judai called. _'Wow. Deja Vu.'_

"Yes?" Johan replied.

"Uh... I just wanted to apologise for not believing you." Judai mumbled blushing. He felt Johan turn to stare at him and he blushed harder. "I mean, you've never lied to me once while I've been here and it was stupid of me to think you'd start doing so now, so, I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Johan replied, startling Judai. "It would be hard to believe someone if they contradict what you've been told your whole life."

"Mmm." Judai hummed.

"So, is that sorted then?" Johan asked with smile.

"Yup, sorted." Judai agreed happily.

"I'm glad that's over. When do you think your Inheritance will start?" Johan asked, changing the subject.

"Well, my birthday is in 9 days and the Inheritance starts the week before the seraph's 17 birthday, so..." Judai trailed off.

"In two days then." Johan said. Judai nodded in agreement.

"How does the Inheritance work?" Johan asked.

"When seraphim are born, they have very small reserves of power and the power itself is diluted. As the seraph grows, their reserves become bigger but the power is still diluted. At 15, their reserves have grown fully, meaning they are stable enough to find their mate. During the inheritance, the diluted power is expelled from the body and concentrated power takes it's place. That process takes about a week." Judai recited.

"Hunh. That's interesting." Johan said, trying to take in all the information.

"Not when it's drilled into your head _really _often." Judai complained, rubbing his head.

"I can imagine." Johan said, snorting. "Your room has special walls that can absorb power, so you can stay there for your Inheritance."

"Why does it have walls that can absorb power?" Judai asked.

"Because we used to use it to vent our frustrations." Johan replied easily. Judai nodded.

"Now, it's just a matter of waiting." Judai said.

Over the next two days Johan and Judai seemed to get even closer as friends. Johan was constantly seen ruffling Judai's hair while Judai complained, but the sparkle in Judai's eyes showed that he actually didn't mind.

Judai was now cleaning the dishes, since Johan had cooked that meal, when a jolt went through his body. He gasped and dropped the plate he was currently holding and it fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Johan instantly ran into the room to see Judai swaying as if he was going to faint. He ran up to Judai and caught him just as he started falling. The bluenette placed a hand on Judai's forehead and, feeling the warmth, cursed.

"Shit! His Inheritance has started!" Johan hissed and picked Judai up bridal style. He quickly carried the brunette to his room. He then ran back downstairs and soaked a cloth in cold water before running back upstairs with it, placing it on Judai's sweaty forehead.

"It'll be all right Judai." Johan whispered, patting Judai's hair. "I promise."

-x-

**Lizzie: **Finally! I got it done! Once again, sorry it took so long!


	7. The Inheritance

**Lizzie: **Righty-o! Here's chapter 6!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, maybe more later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemon(s) in later chapters, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

Johan was getting frustrated. He wanted to be in the room with Judai, helping him, as the brunette looked really ill. But Judai was giving off a lot of power so Johan could only stay in the room for a few minutes before the sheer power overwhelmed him.

Right now, Johan was in the kitchen nursing a cup of hot chocolate. Fubuki walked into the room and sat down next to him.

"You all right?" Fubuki asked, being strangely serious.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Judai." Johan replied, staring at his hot chocolate.

"That's understandable." Fubuki mused.

"I mean, if his power is that strong when it's diluted, how strong is it going to be when it's concentrated?" Johan ranted.

"That's a good question. One that, to be honest, I'm slightly scared of finding the answer to." Fubuki answered.

"I don't blame you. I'm slightly scared of finding out as well." Johan murmured, taking a gulp of the warm liquid.

"He's make a good mate, wouldn't he?" Fubuki asked. Johan choked on the hot chocolate still in his throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about Fubuki." Johan said, rubbing his throat.

"I'm not blind Johan, I can see the stares you give him." Fubuki said.

"All right, so I think he's cute. Doesn't mean I'm going to be his mate. The chances are..." Johan trailed off.

"Astronomical. I know. But you do seem to have that kind of luck." Fubuki finished for Johan. Johan snorted. "You do! I mean, you caught a seraph and the chances of that are really low!"

"No, no, I agree with you. I'm just remembering the times 'my kind of luck' has got me into trouble." Johan said in amusement.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that... Like the time with the pies." Fubuki said and then burst out laughing.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't bring that up again!" Johan said and he blushed a bright red.

"No, you tried to make me promise. Maybe I should tell that story to Judai?" Fubuki said through snickers.

"Don't you dare Fubuki!"

* * *

As Judai went through this Inheritance, Johan started to realise how much Judai had affected their lives. The house seemed less welcoming now that Judai wasn't there to chat or give a big smile. Johan did everything he could to bring Judai's fever down, but it wasn't working. Even Ryou was worried about the brunette, though he hid it very well.

Johan walked into Judai's bedroom and stumbled when the power hit him. He took the cloth off Judai's forehead and then soaked it in more water. He placed the now soaked cloth back on Judai's forehead.

He sighed and looked at Judai. He was sweaty and pale. It wasn't right. Judai should be happy and well. But he wasn't.

"Please get well soon, Judai." Johan whispered before leaving the room again.

The week crawled by slowly and Judai's health just seemed to get worse. Johan was trying to do his best not to panic, since Judai had told him before that it was normal, but it was hard.

Johan, Ryou and Fubuki constantly checked on Judai. More often than not, one of them would go into the room to find someone else already there. But the one there most often was Johan, who was there almost 24/7.

The only time Johan had left for more than an hour was when he had to go hunting again. It had taken hours for the bitterness of the blood to fade, even though the blood he had drank was quite sweet by human standards.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the week ended and Judai's fever broke. Johan had never felt so relieved in his life, and that was saying something. Judai quickly recovered and was now sitting up in bed, drinking a hot chocolate.

"How do you feel?" Johan asked. He could now stay in the room longer than a few minutes because Judai was not giving out power any more.

"Great. I feel better than I ever have." Judai answered.

"That's good. It was strange seeing you sick..." Johan murmured.

"Well I'm all right now! So you don't need to worry!" Judai cried.

"Who said I was worried?" Johan asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh, I know you missed my good looks and my charms." Judai said. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, by the way, Fubuki told me this interesting story involving you and pies..." Judai said, his lips twitching. Johan looked at him in horror.

"HE WHAT?_!_?"

* * *

Now that Judai was better, life in Johan's house was once again brighter. Though, that might have also been helped by the funny image of Fubuki walking around with a giant lump on his head. But Judai was back and Johan couldn't be happier.

For Judai's 17th birthday, Ryou gave him a set of outfits, since the brunette had been using Johan's clothes. Fubuki gave Judai a guitar, with promises to teach him how to play it and Johan gave him a necklace with an angel wings pendant.

Now, Judai was just nervously anticipating his second pheromone release. He hoped this time that his mate would be able to smell them. A little part of him hoped it was Johan that was his mate, but he brushed that away.

After all, those butterflies in his stomach whenever he was around Johan were just nothing.

Right?

-x-

**Lizzie: **Wrong, Judai! I get the feeling Judai's destined mate is definitely close enough to smell the pheromones, don't you?


	8. Waiting

**Muse Judai: **Here's chapter 7!

**Muse Johan: **Wait, where's Lizzie?

**Muse Judai: **She passed out from the nosebleed she got when she saw a picture of an almost naked Jim on deviantart. He only had a crocodile plushie covering his...

**Muse Johan: **Aaaah, that explains it.

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, maybe more later

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemon(s) in later chapters, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

"So, how powerful do you think you are now?" Johan asked.

"I dunno. More powerful than I was anyway." Judai answered.

"I'd be a bit worried if you weren't." Johan said. "How about you blast the wall with the same amount of power you threw at me when I was chasing you?"

"All right..." Judai said. He blasted the wall and was shocked by the large explosion that occurred.

"Wow... If you'd hit me with that I'd be dead." Johan murmured. Judai nodded in agreement.

"Wait... Why didn't you send blasts at me when you were chasing me? It would've distracted me and made it easier for you." Judai asked. Johan blinked.

"Oh yeah... I didn't even think of it..." Johan mused.

"You mean you forgot about your own power? And people say _I'm _forgetful." Judai said in amusement.

"You are forgetful though. Like when you walked out the room to do something and then two seconds later you came back into the room asking what you were meant to do because you forgot(1)." Johan teased.

"Oh, be quiet." Judai said, sticking his tongue out. Johan laughed and after a couple of seconds, Judai joined in.

Suddenly, Ryou and Fubuki burst into the room.

"What was that explosion?" They both asked at the same time.

"It was just Judai. He was testing his power." Johan said.

"Oh. Well give us a warning next time." Ryou said and dragged Fubuki out the room.

"Don't do anything naughty in there!" Fubuki cried as he was dragged away. Johan and Judai instantly blushed.

"FUBUKI!" They both cried in embarrassment.

* * *

Judai hummed happily as he stirred the sauce for the tuna pasta bake he was making. As he cooked, his mind wandered.

He couldn't believe how much his life had been changed by one night. Normally, around now, he would be meeting his friends, or he'd already be with them, laughing at something. He sighed and let the sauce simmer.

How were his friends doing anyway? Were they worried about him? Did they miss him as much as he missed them? Judai shook his head and focused back on the meal.

"You all right? You look a bit distracted." A voice asked from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Johan.

"Yeah, just a little home sick." Judai answered. Johan stiffened for a second before he realised Judai wasn't accusing him of anything.

"That's understandable. Is there anything I can do to help with that?" Johan asked, gesturing at the ingredients on the table.

"Yeah, could you grate the cheese?" Judai replied. Johan nodded and did as he was directed. They worked in comfortable silence and soon a lovely smell filled the room, drawing Fubuki and Ryou downstairs.

"Something smells nice." Fubuki said.

"It'll be ready in about five minutes." Judai said.

"Yay! I'm starving!" Fubuki yelled and hurriedly set the table. The meal was soon served and the comfortable silence continued.

"So, Judai, when do you think your second pheromone release will start?" Ryou asked.

"Ummmm, I don't know. It could be anything from right now to a week." Judai answered, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"So we might have to expect a seraph randomly bursting into here so they can mate with you?" Fubuki asked.

"Probably not. My mate's probably not near enough to be able to smell the pheromones." Judai replied.

"Don't worry about it Judai, your mate will find you." Johan reassured him.

"Thanks, Johan." Judai said and he couldn't stop a part of him wishing that his mate was Johan.

* * *

Time flew by again and Judai was getting more and more nervous. He kept asking himself questions that didn't help. Like: _'What if my mate doesn't smell the pheromones?' _and _'Will it hurt? A lot of the seraph said it hurt at first...'_

Johan often did whatever he could to distract Judai from those thoughts. The bluenette always had something that could reassure him.

But the times Johan wasn't there, his nervousness built up and he wished that the pheromone release would start soon, so he could stop worrying.

But one new thought came. And it was the one that, strangely, scared him the most yet:

_'What if Johan isn't my mate?'_

-x-

(1) I do this so much it's not even funny anymore.

**Lizzie: **And there you go! Hope you enjoyed! Oh, I've got a little Omake for you guys! It's the pie thing from last chapter!

-Omake-

Johan sighed as he wandered down the market. He and Fubuki had been sent to get some coffee that Ryou apparently 'couldn't live without' and since Fubuki was hyper, he wouldn't shut up. Normally, Johan was a very patient person but he could literally feel his patience thinning.

"And Ryou is sooooooooooooooo mean when he's not had his coffee! I mean it! When he's not had it he acts like something's been stuck up his... Hey! Johan, look! Pies!" Fubuki cried and ran towards the stall which had a large variety of pies on it. Johan sighed and walked over. Why did he have to baby sit a hyper Fubuki?

"Oh, Johan! Can we get this one? Pleeeeeeeeaase?" Fubuki pleaded.

"We're just here to get Ryou's coffee. I don't want to hang about too long." Johan said.

"But it looks soooooo goooooooood! Excuse me, could you bring that one around so my friend could see it?" Fubuki whined.

Now, the girl behind the counter was very nervous as there were two hot guys standing in front of her. When one of them spoke to her, she squeaked and hurried to do what he had asked. But her nerves got the best of her and she tripped, sending the pie flying into Johan's face.

Of course, Fubuki found this _extremely _ funny and burst out laughing. The girl flushed and quickly got up, handing Johan a towel and apologising constantly.

"Could I buy this?" Johan asked. The girl nodded and Johan paid for it.

Fubuki should have kept his mouth shut. Because he found himself with a mouth, and face, full of pie.


	9. Mates

**Lizzie: **Chapter 8! And we find out who Judai's mate is! (Not that it wasn't obvious)

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemon(s), OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**EXTRA WARNING: **Lemon in this chapter, don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

I was listening to this song and it inspired me, so I felt it should get some credit:

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight  
~ Avenged Sevenfolds' "Scream"_

-x-

Judai woke with a start. He sat up slowly and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light.

_'What woke me up?' _Judai wondered. He shrugged it off and crawled out of bed, getting his foot tangled in the blanket in the process.

"Urgh! Stupid blanket!" Judai snapped as he tried to get his foot untangled. He succeeded in doing so, but fell off the bed afterwards. "Crap!"

"Jeez, it's like my body is sluggish or something today." Judai mumbled. "It's probably nothing."

Judai should have remembered that he had a morning _exactly _like that once before. On his 15th birthday. His first pheromone release.

If he had, he might not have been so surprised by the days events.

* * *

Johan, Ryou and Fubuki were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, which was just cereal. They suddenly heard a crash and a loud yell of 'Crap!', which made Johan and Fubuki snicker.

"Think Judai fell out the bed?" Fubuki asked.

"Yup." Johan replied and then blinked. There was a wonderful scent filling the air. It smelled like chocolate and vanilla with something else sweet mixed in.

"Johan? Are you all right?" Fubuki asked. Johan had been so caught up in the smell that he hadn't noticed Fubuki trying to talk to him again.

"Can you smell that?" Johan asked. Ryou and Fubuki blinked but sniffed the air.

"Nope, not a thing. Why?" Fubuki replied.

"How can you not smell that? It's really strong and really sweet." Johan murmured. Fubuki an Ryou looked at each other and shrugged.

"We can't smell anything, Johan." Fubuki said worriedly.

"Wait... It smells like Judai!" Johan cried and rushed up the stairs, leaving a stunned Ryou and Fubuki.

"So Johan is Judai's mate." Fubuki said in awe. Ryou could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Judai had finally manage to get out of bed and stand up. He groaned and rubbed his tail bone, which he had landed on when he fell out of the bed.

Suddenly, Judai heard the door burst open and he managed to turn around in time just to see a blue blur before he was pushed back onto the bed.

"Gah!" Judai cried ad he landed on his bed. He looked up to see Johan, who's eyes were glazed. "J-Johan?"

"Mate." Johan whispered before covering Judai's lips with his own. Judai was stunned. _'Johan's my mate?_!_?' _

Judai was torn from his thoughts when Johan's tongue slipped past his lips and started to explore his mouth. Judai moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck. Their tongues had a small battle for dominance, which Johan easily won an then Johan's tongue worked on mapping out Judai's mouth again.

They finally had to part for air and a small string of saliva still connected them. Johan didn't waste any time and started to nip and suck his way down Judai's neck, drawing moans from the brunette. When Johan reached the area where the neck and shoulder met, he bit down. Hard. Marking Judai as his.

"Hahh!" Judai cried out in pain and Johan licked the wound in apology, revelling in the taste of Judai's blood. He then moved back to Judai's mouth, once again capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. As they were kissing, Johan worked on getting Judai's pyjama top unbuttoned. He growled lightly as one of the buttons refuse to open. Judai giggled slightly and broke the kiss, pulling the top over his head.

Johan instantly brushed one of Judai's nipples with his fingertips, making Judai gasp and shiver slightly.

"J-Johan!" Judai gasped as Johan ran his hands down Judai's sides. Johan smirked and pulled his pyjama pants and boxers down, making Judai completely naked.

"Stop staring!" Judai cried and tried to cover himself up with the bed sheet. Johan stopped him by gripping his wrists.

"I can't help it, you're so beautiful." Johan murmured, trailing his hands down Judai's chest. Judai blushed a bright red and them mewled as Johan suddenly took one of his nipples into his mouth. Johan swirled his tongue around it until it hardened and then gave the other nipple the same treatment.

Judai moaned and writhed under Johan's ministrations. He reached up and started to tug Johan's shirt open, popping most of the buttons off in his desperation. Johan pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. Judai lightly traced a hand down Johan's toned chest and abs, gaining a small shudder from the bluenette.

Johan hastily pulled his own pants and boxers off, going straight back to paying attention to the brunette. He was about to continue when he realised something. He got off the bed and walked over to the dresser, pulling s bottle of lubrication from a drawer.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why was there lube there?" Judai asked as Johan walked back over to him.

"Fubuki. He insisted there should be at least one bottle in every bedroom." Johan answered, crawling back onto the bed and over Judai.

Johan squirted some of the slippery goo onto his fingers, rubbing his fingers together to spread it and warm it up. He then pushed Judai's legs open and slipped a finger into Judai's entrance. He wiggled the finger around, before adding another one, making Judai groan. He hastily searched around with his fingers before he hit something that made Judai moan.

"There it is." Johan whispered, pressing it a few more times before slipping in a third finger. He scissored Judai open slowly, trying not to cause him too much pain. He then pulled his fingers out, making Judai whine at the loss, before spreading some of the lube on his cock.

"Do you want me to continue, Judai?" Johan asked, running a finger down Judai's erection. Judai moaned and nodded hastily, unable to speak. Johan chuckled lightly and lined himself up before starting to push in slowly. Judai whimpered in slight discomfort and pain so Johan started to nip and suck at his neck again to distract him from the pain.

Once he was fully inside, he stopped and gave Judai time to adjust. The small amount of pain in Judai's eyes disappeared and he nodded for Johan to move. Johan took the invitation gratefully and slowly slid out of Judai, who whined at the loss. He then slammed back in, making Judai cry out and throw his head back.

"Johan!" Judai cried as Johan repeated the process several times. Johan grabbed Judai's legs and wrapped them around his waist, giving him a better angle.

"Ah! Fuck!" Judai yelled as his prostate was suddenly struck, making Johan smirk. He continued to hit the smaller boy's prostate with every thrust and soon Judai was a writhing, panting, moaning mess.

"J-Johan I t-think I'm c-coming." Judai whimpered. Johan leaned down and kissed him and Judai returned it desperately.

"Then come, Judai." Johan whispered against Judai's lips. Judai let out a cry as his vision went white and his seed sprayed onto their chests and stomachs. With Judai's walls spasming around him, Johan followed Judai, his seed coating the brunette's insides. Johan collapsed onto Judai, who groaned but otherwise didn't complain.

When Johan finally came down from the sex high, he slid out of Judai and covered himself and Judai with the blanket. They both fell asleep, snuggled up close.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yay! Johan and Judai are mates! I hope you enjoyed the lemon!


	10. Assurances and Proposals

**Lizzie: **Yay! Chapter 9! Sorry it took so long, but Sarah-chan made me re watch all of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX with her. And, while fun, was time consuming. And now I need to give her revenge because when Yubel Johan (Whom I call Yohan) came on she said "Think he wants to tie Judai up with those belts?" And the juice I was drinking ended up all over the couch and down my front -.-

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, YohanxHaou, maybe more later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemon(s), OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

Judai groaned as he woke up slowly. His eyes fluttered open and he almost jumped a mile when he saw Johan right in front of him. Judai blushed as the memories of earlier came back to him. Well, at least he knew that Johan's hair color was natural.

Judai reached forward and lightly traced Johan's abs. Johan's eyes opened and he smiled at the brunette, who looked slightly sheepish at being caught.

"That's a nice way to wake up." Johan murmured before he leaned forward and kissed Judai, who returned it eagerly.

"I'm glad you liked it." Judai mumbled when they broke the kiss. Johan chuckled and climbed out the bed, Judai following suit. They got dressed, with no little amount of glancing at each other, and stumbled downstairs. They saw Fubuki in the living room using the computer.

"Where's Ryou?" Johan asked. Fubuki's head snapped up and he grinned at the two.

"Hunting. Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Fubuki answered. Johan and Judai blushed but nodded.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe we're mates though. I mean I'm a vampire..." Johan said.

"And I'm a seraph?" Judai asked in amusement. Johan nodded in agreement. "Some seraphim were mates with vampires before we moved to the other dimension. It was _really_ rare though. For some reason we never mate with humans though..."

"Neither do vampires. Maybe it's because they wouldn't be able to handle our power?" Johan mused.

"Maybe." Judai agreed, shrugging.

"Are you two done ignoring me now?" Fubuki asked in amusement.

"Hai!" They both chirruped, grinning.

"That was creepy." Fubuki muttered. "Anyway, I'm hungry!"

Johan and Judai sweat-dropped. Typical Fubuki.

"I'll go make dinner, then." Johan said and headed towards the kitchen. Judai sighed and plopped onto the couch, sinking into it and relaxing.

"Do you love him?" Fubuki asked, looking completely serious, Judai looked at him and sat up straight.

"Yes. With all my heart, I do." Judai answered seriously.

"Are you saying that just because you are mated to him?" Fubuki countered.

"No. Before, well, that..." Judai started, his face turning red as he remembered mating with Johan. "I kept getting butterflies in my stomach whenever he was near, and out of all the thoughts I had, the one that scared me most was the possibility that Johan wasn't my mate."

Judai had closed his eyes and gripped his t-shirt right were his heart was during this speech. His eyes suddenly snapped open again and he stared at Fubuki seriously.

"You're my friend Fubuki. But if you were to try to split me and Johan up, I wouldn't hesitate to fight you every step of the way!" Judai said determinedly. Fubuki stared at him for a while before smiling.

"Good. I just don't want Johan getting hurt." Fubuki replied, sounding relieved.

"I don't blame you. If Rei were here she'd probably be interrogating Johan thoroughly." Judai said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Rei?" Fubuki questioned.

"She's one of my friends, she's practically a little sister to me." Judai answered fondly.

"Ah." Fubuki replied. He turned back to the computer and the room descended into a comfortable silence. Until Johan called for dinner, in which both Fubuki and Judai scrambled to the kitchen.

Dinner consisted of chicken with potatoes and vegetables. Johan and Fubuki watched in awe as Judai practically inhaled his food.

"How did you do that?" Johan asked as Fubuki shrugged it off and went back to his food.

"I was hungry." Judai defended adamantly.

"No, how did you eat that fast without choking?" Johan elaborated.

"Oh, I don't have a gag reflex.(1)" Judai answered. Fubuki choked on a carrot.

* * *

"Do you miss them?" Johan asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Judai squeaked, startled.

"Do you miss your friends?" Johan elaborated.

"Well, of course I do, they're my friends. But I'm happy here as well." Judai replied.

"Do you want to go see them?" Johan asked. Judai gasped and stared at Johan.

"Y-you trust me enough to do that...?" Judai asked.

"Yeah. Well, you can't go just now because I want to adjust to us being mates first, but..." Johan started but was cut off when he got a lap full of an overjoyed seraph.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Judai cried, hugging Johan tightly. Johan smiled and hugged Judai back.

"Your welcome, Judai." Johan murmured. Judai looked up at Johan and kissed him. Johan moaned slightly and returned it passionately.

"Keep that for the bedroom, will you?" Fubuki cried from the doorway. Johan and Judai's heads snapped round just to see the door close. Their faces slowly turned red as they realised what Fubuki said.

"FUBUKI!"

-x-

(1) That's the second time I've used the 'No gag reflex' pun in a story... ^.^;

**Lizzie: **XDDD Typical Fubuki. As you can see from the pairings, I'm going to include Yohan and Haou! I've already got a good idea on how to get them in, so next chapter should be up soon!


	11. Meet the family

**Lizzie: **Chapter 10! I really should get these out faster...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, YohanxHaou, maybe more later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemon(s), OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

Time passed by again and Judai was slowly getting used to waking up to see Johan's face. They also slowly adjusted to the bond the created when they had mated.

When mates bond, their hearts were connected by their powers. It allowed the two mates to feel the emotions of the other and hear their thoughts, if it was a strong thought or they focussed on the link.

So that meant that Johan and Judai had to adjust to feeling each others emotions. It made some quite hilarious situations. Fubuki often remarked that they had worse mood swings than a PMSing girl on a sugar high, just to get a lump on the head from Johan as he was feeling the annoyance from both him and Judai.

After what seemed like forever, but was only a few days in reality, they had their emotions under control and they learned when it was their own emotions and when it was the other's emotions they were feeling.

They also practised sending each others thoughts. This caused them to completely creep out Fubuki by always speaking at the same time or finishing each others sentences.

Right now, they were both cleaning the dishes from lunch when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Johan asked after picking it up. He paused as the other person on the phone talked and Judai watched curiously. He did his best not to listen to the one side of the conversation so Johan could have his privacy. The call ended an Johan put the phone down, returning to the dishes.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that about?" Judai asked.

"My cousin is bringing his mate over so I can finally meet him. And Yohan also wants to meet you." Johan answered.

"Yohan?" Judai questioned curiously.

"My cousin." Johan replied.

"Ah." Judai murmured before refocussing on the dishes.

"Er, I might as well warn you now. Yohan's a bit perverted, so expect him to ask some embarrassing questions." Johan muttered.

"He can't be that bad." Judai said, thinking of Fubuki.

"You have no idea, Judai."

* * *

Judai jumped as a door opened behind him and he whirled around to see an amused Johan.

"Jumpy much?" Johan asked.

"I can't help it. What if your cousin and his mate don't like me?" Judai mumbled. Johan walked over to the brunette and wrapped his arms arms around him.

"Then they don't like you. I don't care." Johan murmured.

"It would be nice if they did like me though." Judai said.

"Of course it would. But stop worrying, you're making me jumpy." Johan replied with a chuckle.

"JOHAAAAAAAAAN! Were are you?" A voice yelled, making both Johan and Judai jump.

"In the living room, Yohan!" Johan called.

"Gah. It's been a while since I've been here. So, how are you, Johan?" The voice asked. A boy that looked almost exactly like Johan appeared in the doorway.

"I'm fine." Johan answered. Yohan grinned and looked at Judai. Judai noticed that Yohan's eyes were orange instead of Johan's green.

_'Are they really cousins? I would have thought they were twins.' _Judai thought.

"Woah. You look almost exactly like my koi!" Yohan exclaimed, staring at Judai. Before Judai had time to reply though, Yohan had turned to look out the doorway. "Koi! You've got to see this! Johan's mate looks like a mirror image of you!"

"Stop calling me koi! I've told you so may time not t-" Another boy appeared in the doorway and he stared at Judai in complete shock.

"J-Judai?" The boy asked startled.

"H-Haou?" Judai stuttered.

"Huh? You know each other?" Yohan asked just to be ignored. Judai was the first to snap out of his shock and he ran forward.

"Haou-nii!" Judai cried and tackled the other into a hug. Haou stumbled back a bit and wrapped his arms around Judai.

"Hello to you too, ototou." Haou said in amusement.

"Wait, you two are brothers?" Johan asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Judai chirruped happily.

"Oh great, that's all I need, my life to turning into a soap opera." Yohan muttered.

* * *

After a while, they had managed to calm down and sit in various chairs in the living room. Each supplied with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Right, so can you explain this to us?" Johan asked.

"Um, about two years ago, Haou went on a mission to send a large amount of souls to heaven since there was a large fire in some building I think, am I right?" Judai started.

"Hai. Anyway, after I had traced down all the souls, Yohan found me and pretty much stalked me. I couldn't go through the portal because I wasn't sure if I was being watched by him or not." Haou continued.

"The other seraphim assumed that Haou-nii had been killed by a vampire and declared him dead." Judai said, looking sad. "After a while, I started to believe it too."

Johan pulled Judai into a hug, comforting him.

"While I was on earth, I hit my second pheromone release. It turned out that Yohan was my mate. So I stayed on earth with him." Haou finished.

"And he's the least submissive submissive I've ever met!" Yohan cried, only to get slapped upside the head by Haou. "Ow!"

At that moment Fubuki and Ryou walked into the room. They took one look at the four and then groaned.

"Great, two sets of twins!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **And so enters Yohan and Haou. I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Pervertedness, Threats and Promises

**Lizzie: **And now, introducing, chapter 11!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, YohanxHaou, maybe more later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemon(s), OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

"Johan, can I ask you a question?" Judai asked.

"You just did, but shoot." Johan replied.

"Well, you know how you said that it was only a group of vampires that almost made the seraphim race extinct?" Judai started. Johan nodded. "Well, why are so many seraphim who come to earth killed by vampires?"

"I guess it's the vampires that leave it to the last minute to get blood. When they taste the seraphs blood, they can't stop drinking, so... But I usually make sure I get blood within plenty of time." Johan answered.

"Oh." Judai answered, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Hello Judai! Johan!" Yohan called from the doorway.

"You're too loud." Haou grumbled from behind Yohan.

"And you're just grumpy 'cause we've not had sex for a we- OW!" Yohan was interrupted by a slap to the head from Haou.

"Baka." Haou muttered before walking past him and sitting next to Judai.

"That hurt Haou." Yohan whined as he sat down on Judai's other side, making Judai and Johan blink at him.

"So, Judai, is Johan good in bed?" Yohan asked with a perverted grin. Johan and Judai both went bright red and spluttered. "Of course, I don't need to ask Johan if you're good in bed, since you're so cute..."

Judai stared at Yohan, his face a very deep red. Haou reached over Judai and smacked Yohan over the head again.

"Stop flirting with my ototou or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month." Haou muttered.

"A month? But Haou..." Yohan whined. Johan chuckled, his face returning to it's normal color. Judai stood up and walked over to Johan, plopping down onto the seat next to him.

"See? Judai didn't like it." Haou said, making Yohan pout. Johan and Judai just laughed at him.

* * *

"Judai?" Haou asked, making Judai jump a mile.

"Haou-nii! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Judai cried, trying to calm his racing heart.

"All right. It's just, I wanted to apologise." Haou said, looking uncomfortable.

"Huh? What for?" Judai asked, startled. Haou never apologised if he could help it.

"For making you think I was dead." Haou answered.

"It's all right, you didn't mean it." Judai replied, wrapping his arms around the older seraph. Haou stiffened for a couple of seconds before awkwardly hugging back.

"Thank you, Judai." Haou murmured.

* * *

"So, what was Haou like when he was younger?" Yohan asked Judai over dinner.

"Pretty much the same as he is now." Judai mused. "As far as I can tell, anyway."

"So no blackmail stories on him then?" Yohan said, disappointed.

"I've got plenty of blackmail on him." Judai replied, grinning at his brother.

"And if you think of telling Yohan any of those stores I will tell Johan all your ticklish spots." Haou threatened. Judai's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare." Judai challenged.

"Neck, sides and behind his knees." Haou said, looking at Johan. Johan grinned and immediately tickled one of Judai's sides, making him jump, burst into giggles and fall off his chair.

"OW!" Judai cried as he hit the floor.

"Are you all right?" Johan asked, looking over Judai worriedly. Judai took advantage of this and pulled Johan to the floor.

"Gah!" Johan yelled as he was suddenly next to Judai. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You better not be doing anything naughty under that table! Not that I wouldn't mind watching...(1)" Yohan teased. Johan and Judai immediately sat up with bright red faces.

"YOHAN!"

* * *

Johan bobbed his head in time to the music as he walked along the hallway towards his and Judai's bedroom. He yelped as a hand suddenly shot out of the room Yohan and Haou were staying in and pulled him in. He pulled out an earphone and looked at his captor.

"Haou?" Johan asked, startled.

"How do you feel about Judai?" Haou asked, being blunt as usual.

"I love him. In every sense of the word. He's like a friend to me in the sense that he's fun to talk to, a brother to me in the sense that I would hate anyone that hurt him, even if it was myself and a lover in the sense that I never want to lose him." Johan said seriously.

"Would you die for him?" Haou questioned, his gold eyes flashing.

"Yes. Without hesitation." Johan said immediately.

"Good." Haou said, nodding. He finally let go of Johan's arm and Johan rubbed it. Haou had one hell of a grip.

"If I find out you ever put serious thought into hurting him, I will rip out your intestines through your mouth and strangle you with them." Haou said coldly and walked out of the room. Johan shivered. He walked out of the room and popped the earphone back into his ear.

_'Haou sure is scary. I'm glad I have no intention of _ever _hurting Judai. I feel sorry for any poor fool that does, because they'd have to deal with _both _me and Haou.' _Johan thought with another slight shiver.

-x-

(1) I wouldn't mind watching either ;)

**Lizzie: **That's actually what my sister threatened my boyfriend with XD The look on his face was priceless!


	13. Talks and Plans

**Lizzie: **And here's chapter 12!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, YohanxHaou, maybe more later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemon(s), OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

Judai hated mornings. Not only did he have to get out of a nice, warm, comfortable bed, but he also had to stumble down the stairs to get the wonderful substance they call coffee(1).

Judai winced slightly as his yawn made his jaw crack. He groaned and slumped in his chair, letting his head fall onto the table.

"I take it you're not a morning person?" A voice asked from the doorway. Judai turned his head and saw Yohan, looking slightly amused.

"Not at all. I take it you are?" Judai replied.

"Not really. I like mornings as much as anybody else does." Yohan answered.

"Wait... something's not right here... You're being serious for a change!_?_" Judai said, shocked.

"Hey! I can be serious!" Yohan defended himself, ignoring Judai's snort. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"Around 9 I think..." Judai mumbled.

"Ah. Why didn't you just stay in bed?" Yohan questioned.

"Couldn't get back to sleep..." Judai groaned, making Yohan chuckle.

"Um... I know this may sound weird, but was there anyone, apart from you, who Haou was close to?" Yohan asked. Judai blinked.

"Not really... He is really anti social, so he didn't make a lot of friends." Judai answered.

"What about your parents?" Yohan persisted.

"Dead. They died when we were little." Judai replied. "Didn't Haou tell you any of this?"

"No, he never really talks about his life before I met him." Yohan answered.

"Oh." Judai said.

"He did tell me about you though." Yohan reassured him. "Said you were important to him. And he also said that he missed you a couple of times..."

"So why didn't he return to at least show me he was alive?" Judai asked.

"Ah, that was me actually. I just didn't want to lose him..." Yohan murmured, clearly embarrassed.

"I'd be worried if you did." Judai answered him truthfully. Yohan grinned at him.

"So, are you tired because you and Johan had a busy night?" Yohan asked with a grin. He then had to duck the sugar bowl thrown at him. Thankfully, it was empty.

"Note to self, don't annoy Judai in the morning. He has more violent reactions." Yohan mumbled, watching Judai's head fall onto the table again.

* * *

"When do you want to go home?" Johan asked.

"Um... I don't know..." Judai answered uncertainly.

"That's all right. I''m not trying to rush you." Johan reassured him.

"I know you're not. It's just, I do want to go, but..." Judai trailed off.

"But what?" Johan asked, confused.

"Most seraphim hate vampires. They probably aren't going to accept me having you as a mate easily." Judai murmured.

"If you run into trouble, you can just use our link to call for me and I'll teleport to help you." Johan replied.

"Teleport?" Judai questioned.

"Didn't you know? Vampires can teleport to their mates. Well, after they've bonded, obviously." Johan said, grinning. "If they're powerful enough, they can even take one or two people with them."

"Huh. I didn't know about that." Judai muttered.

"What are you two talking about?" A voice asked from the doorway. Johan and Judai turned to see Yohan, the one who had spoken, and Haou.

"I'm trying to convince Judai that it's all right to go to his home dimension so he can reassure his friends that he's all right." Johan told them.

"Haou could go with you, if that'd make you feel better." Yohan said after a moment of thought.

"Are you sure?" Judai asked him, stunned.

"I'm sure. I'd feel a bit better about him going if he's with you. You may not look it, but you're a damn powerhouse." Yohan replied.

"What do you mean I don't look it?" Judai asked, slightly annoyed.

"And I'd love to see the looks on their faces when they see me alive." Haou said, grinning evilly

"That would be funny." Judai agreed, snickering slightly.

"Wow. You're as evil as Haou." Yohan said, looking at Judai warily.

"Judai's not evil." Johan argued.

"He threw a sugar bowl at my head this morning!" Yohan cried.

"Really?" Johan asked, looking at Judai in surprise.

"It was before my first cup of coffee! And he was annoying me!" Judai defended himself.

"Ah. That explains it. If you annoy him before his first cup of coffee in the mornings, he throws something or punches you. And he has one hell of a right hook. One hell of a left one too." Haou explained.

"I'm glad I never wake up before then." Johan muttered.

"Now that the subject of Judai's violent tendencies in the morning is over with..." Yohan started, ignoring Judai's glare. "Is the topic about Haou and Judai visiting home settled?"

"Yeah. We just need to sort out when." Johan replied.

"How about three days from now?" Haou asked.

"That sounds fine to me." Johan, Judai and Yohan said at the same time.

"It's sorted then." Haou said.

-x-

(1) This is exactly how I act in the morning XD

**Lizzie: **Sorry it took so long! I had a bit of a writers block on this. And a lot has been happening in my life right now. So, once again, I'm sorry!

On a totally unrelated note I recommend that you go watch this video:

h t t p : / / www . Youtube . Com / watch ? V = Gc4HGQHgeFE

Just take out the spaces. The link will also be on my profile. This guy is amazing, more people need to know about him!


	14. AN

**Lizzie: **Sorry that I have to put this up. But, it's a dreaded authors note... -dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun-

**Charlotte: **Stop being so dramatic.

**Lizzie: **-pout- Ruin all my fun why don't you? Anyway, first off, I can reassure you I am NOT discontinuing this story.

**Charlotte: **I'll make sure that she doesn't!

**Lizzie: **Yeah, anyway... This is just to say updates will be a lot slower starting about now. And I have _several _reasons for this.

**Charlotte: **One is that I've recently moved into her house, and it's made things chaotic.

**Lizzie: **And you moving in inspired me to write Taking Care of Me, which will be up soon, I've got it about halfway done.

**Charlotte: **That was some not so subtle advertising there.

**Lizzie: **Shut up Charlie! :P Second is that school is starting back in a week, and I really plan to work hard this year.

**Charlotte: **Especially since she's taking advanced higher chemistry, which would be the equivalent of her first year in university in that subject. You nerd, Lizzie.

**Lizzie: **Charlotte! Let me delete that!

**Charlotte: **Never! You need to learn to stop being embarrassed about that!

**Lizzie: **Fine, fine... Third reason is that my sister is getting married, and we are quite busy planning that.

**Charlotte: **-hums wedding tune-

**Lizzie: **XD Also, this has to do with the main reason I started to seriously write fanfiction. It's not because Sarah-chan gave me the challenge, she meant that as a joke really, but because my grandad had been diagnosed with prostate cancer. ;_;

**Charlotte: **-wraps arm around Lizzie-

**Lizzie: **While many people would stop writing fanfiction because of that, fanfiction provided a distraction so I wouldn't have to think about it too often. It was my way of dealing with it. But now that schools coming back up, I've got something else to devote my mind to. Meaning I wont be spending nearly as much time writing or reading fanfiction.

**Charlotte: **So that's Lizzie's reasons that she's going to be much slower on the updates now.

**Lizzie: **Yup, pretty much. That doesn't mean though that this _isn't _going to be updated, it just means you're going to have to wait a while longer for the updates.

**Charlotte: **So please don't bug her too badly for updates. She's doing the best she can to keep writing!

**Lizzie: **I'm sorry that updates are going to be slower. I'll still update as often as I can!


	15. Mistakes and Worries

**Lizzie: **Here's chapter 13! I hope you enjoy it!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, YohanxHaou, JimxKenzan, maybe more added later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemons, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

"Shit!" Judai cursed as he fell down the stairs. Did he mention he hated mornings? Judai got up, rubbing his sore hip, and walked into the kitchen, turning on the kettle.

Soon, he was sitting at the table, nursing a warm cup of coffee. He sighed and mulled over his new circumstances. So much had changed in his life now, it was slightly overwhelming. If someone had told him that he would be mated to a vampire and he would find his brother also mated to a vampire, he would have called them crazy.

But that was what had happened. And he loved _every _minute of it. He now just wondered how his friends would react. Asuka would probably be stunned at first, but she would get over it quickly. Jim would accept it, he knew that at least. Kenzan would probably follow Jim's lead, since they were mates.

The two he worried about were Manjoume and Rei. Manjoume because he was against vampires ever since he was almost killed by one, which was understandable. And Rei because she was terrified of vampires, especially after both her parents had been killed by them.

He sighed and drained the last of his coffee, standing up and washing the cup in the sink. He yelped when he suddenly felt someone grab his arse and he spun round, almost relaxing when he saw blue hair. Until he saw the glinting _orange _eyes.

"BAKA!" Judai yelled and slapped Yohan, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Ow! Haou!" Yohan cried.

"I'm not Haou!" Judai snapped. Yohan paled. Two sets of footsteps came running down the stairs at Judai's yell and Johan and Haou appeared in the doorway.

"What happened?" Johan asked, taking in the scene of a very red faced Judai standing over Yohan who was on the floor, clutching his cheek.

"He grabbed my arse!" Judai replied, pointing an accusatory finger at Yohan.

"I thought he was Haou!" Yohan tried to defend himself, shrinking back from the glares he got from both Johan and Haou.

"Well, I'm not!" Judai cried, crossing his arms with a humph.

"It's not my fault you two are practically twins! And when I saw Haou wasn't in bed with me I thought he was down here!" Yohan said adamantly.

"I was in the bathroom, baka." Haou said, crossing his arms. "And besides, even if it had been my arse you had grabbed, you would have still been slapped."

"Aw, but Haou!" Yohan whined, finally standing up. Johan quickly walked over and kicked his shin, making Yohan curse and start to hop up and down, holding the throbbing shin.

"Next time, at least check you're groping the right brunette!" Johan said coldly, before walking over to Judai and wrapping him in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah." Yohan mumbled. He walked over to Haou and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't even think about it." Haou said, pushing Yohan off him. "For this, you're sleeping on the couch for three days."

"Aw man!" Yohan whined, making Johan and Judai laugh.

* * *

The next couple of days flew by without many hitches and it was soon the night before Haou and Judai were going to return home. Johan was laying in bed next to Judai, completely silent. It was starting to creep Judai out.

"Johan? Is something wrong?" Judai asked.

"Huh? Oh. I'm just worried I guess. I mean, what if they kill you?" Johan replied.

"They wont kill me. I'll be fine, especially since I'll have Haou with me. If there was anyone the seraphim were scared of, it was Haou-nii." Judai answered.

"I'm still worried." Johan said after a moment of thought.

"Don't be. I'll be fine. Even if something does happen, I'll call for you straight away, okay?" Judai tried to reassure him.

"You better." Johan warned, before grinning and tickling Judai, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Gah! Hahahaha, J-Johan! S-stop!" Judai cried through helpless bouts of giggles. Johan just chuckled and continued. He finally stopped when Judai was almost out of breath. Judai panted slightly and glared at Johan.

"Did you have to do that?" Judai asked.

"Nope, but it was fun." Johan said, grinning. Judai huffed and turned away from him. Johan pulled him back and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Judai moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck.

Johan suddenly jerked up, turning Judai so he was flat on his back and making him yelp. He opened his eyes and saw Johan above him. He then saw the lustful look Johan was giving him and he gulped.

Johan leaned down and kissed Judai again, running his tongue against Judai's lips to ask for entrance. Judai willingly gave it and Johan slipped his tongue into Judai's mouth. Judai moaned again as Johan's tongue explored his mouth, tasting him. His hands slid down Johan's bare back, finally settling mid way down.

"Ah!" Judai gasped into the kiss when Johan ran his fingers over one of his nipples. The kiss finally broke and they both panted for air slightly. Johan trailed his fingers down further until he reached the hem of Judai's boxers.

"Do you want to continue?" Johan asked softly. Judai gave him a single but firm nod. Johan pulled Judai's boxers down, revealing Judai's erection.

"Someone's eager." Johan said in amusement, making Judai glare at him.

"You're the one that started thi- oh god!" Judai started, only to cry out as Johan took him into his mouth. He clawed at the sheets as Johan sucked and ran his tongue over the veins, making waves of pleasure course through him.

"Fuck! Johan!" Judai cried as Johan gave a particularly hard suck. His vision went white and Johan swallowed his seed hungrily.

Johan pulled away from Judai and reached up to grab the lube from beside the bed, where the had put it after they had mated. Judai was completely unaware of this as he took deep breaths and tried to come down from his sex high. He crashed back down with a jolt though as two slick fingers were pushed into his entrance.

"Ah!" Judai gasped as the fingers wiggled around, brushing his prostate. Another finger slipped in and he groaned in discomfort, only to have it changed into a moan as Johan brushed his prostate again. Judai couldn't help but whine slightly when the fingers were taken out, but then he felt something blunt pressing at his entrance.

"Are you all right with this?" Johan asked.

"Yes! Just move, Johan!" Judai cried. Johan nodded and started to slowly slide in, taking his time so he didn't hurt Judai. Once he was fully inside, he kissed Judai to distract him from any pain he felt.

"You can move now." Judai mumbled into the kiss. Johan nodded again and slowly slid out until only the tip of his member was still in Judai and then pushed back in a bit faster than he had earlier. Judai cried out and gripped the sheets tighter. Johan smirked and repeated the process several times, each time moving slightly faster until he had set a pace they were both comfortable with.

Judai yelled again when Johan suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts, striking his prostate. Judai arched his back, giving Johan a better angle to go deeper. This undid Judai and he came for the second time, his seed landing on his and Johan's stomachs. Judai's walls spasmed around Johan, making him come as well, filling Judai with his seed.

Johan slowly slid out of Judai and flopped back down onto the bed, sighing tiredly. Judai snuggled up to him and they shared lazy kisses until they both fell asleep.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Surprise lemon! Were you surprised? XD

Anyway, this is for a certain reviewer who keeps giving me nosebleeds... -cough cough-chrisandersenyuki-cough cough- You know that episode where Jim duels Judai as Haou and Haou beats him and Jim shouts "JUUUUUDAAAAAIIII!" all epically? Well, now you know what Jim sounds like in a moment of passion with Judai ;)

**Muse Jim and Judai: **-Blush and sputter-

**Lizzie: **-Cackles and runs off- I hope I gave you a nosebleed! XD


	16. Returning Home

**Lizzie: **And here's chapter 14! Sorry I'm taking so long!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, YohanxHaou, JimxKenzan, maybe more later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemons, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

"Are you sure about this?" Johan asked worriedly.

"_Yes _Johan. I'm sure. We've to go home, show them we're alive, visit my friends along the way and then come back, tell them we're not coming back and then come back here. Simple!" Judai said tiredly.

"Sorry, but I'm worried..." Johan sighed, looking over at his cousin, who was trying to glomp a scowling Haou.

"I'll be fine. I can call you if anything happens." Judai replied, also looking over to his brother and Yohan and laughing when Haou dodged Yohan and the bluenette fell flat on his face.

"Yeah, I know." Johan said.

"It's nice that you're worried about me, but you don't need to worry so mu- GAH!" Judai started, only to cry out as Yohan suddenly glomped him.

"If you wont let me glomp you Haou, I'll just glomp another brunette!" Yohan yelled, holding Judai close. Johan was about to slap him when Haou spoke.

"Yohan." Haou said in a dangerous tone of voice. Suddenly, Yohan let go of Judai and glomped Haou, who stumbled.

"Got you! Looks like my distraction technique worked perfectly!" Yohan cried smugly.

"Get off me!" Haou snapped, trying to push Yohan off.

"Those two..." Judai murmured, snickering slightly.

"Uh huh." Johan agreed. They both looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?" Haou asked angrily, still trying to push Yohan off.

"Never mind." Judai answered, calming down.

"You two are weird." Yohan muttered.

"And you aren't?" Johan replied.

"...Touché." Yohan deadpanned.

"I guess we'll go then..." Judai murmured.

"Be safe." Johan whispered, giving him one last hug before he and Haou walked out the door.

"They'll come back." Yohan said suddenly after a moment of silence, as if reassuring himself.

"Yeah." Johan agreed.

* * *

"I'm kinda nervous... I mean, they'll probably think we're both dead!" Judai said, breaking the tense silence between the two.

"Well, we already know they think I'm dead. I'm not too sure about you though. How long have you been at Johan's house?" Haou asked.

"Um... just under two months I think..." Judai answered.

"Then they'll definitely think you're dead." Haou said bluntly.

"That's reassuring." Judai muttered sarcastically.

"It's the truth though." Haou replied.

"I know, it's just..." Judai sighed.

"I know." Haou said. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the portal.

"This is it." Judai stated.

"Yeah." Haou replied. They both took a deep breath and stepped through the portal.

* * *

At first, everything was normal. Nobody seemed to notice the two brunettes as they walked towards the kings castle. But that didn't last long.

"Wait... Are those the Yuki brothers?" The two heard somebody ask. They held their heads high and continued walking.

"It is! I thought they were dead!" Somebody else cried. Soon, all the seraphim around them were staring and muttering. It made Judai nervous so he grabbed Haou's hand. Haou gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's all right. Just ignore them." Haou murmured.

"It's hard with them staring at us..." Judai replied.

"You've been stared at before. Remember that time you were high off sugar and caffeine?" Haou said, chuckling slightly.

"If I remember rightly, _you _were the one that supplied said sugar and caffeine." Judai accused.

"That's true." Haou replied.

"JUDAI-SAMA!" A voice screamed and Judai was suddenly tackled.

"R-Rei!" Judai stuttered.

"I was so worried about you! I thought you were dead! You promised you'd come back!" Rei cried.

"And I did." Judai replied.

"But you were gone for so long! What happened?" Rei asked.

"You'll find out if you come to the king's castle with us." Haou said.

"Haou_?_! Okay, now I _know _I'm imagining things..." Rei muttered.

"You're not. We're both alive." Judai replied. They continued walking to the castle. Rei reached out to touch Judai's elbow every so often to reassure herself that he was real.

They eventually reached the castle and they walked in proudly, their heads held high. Everybody in the castle immediately burst into chatter when they saw the two brunettes.

Haou and Judai walked over to the throne and bowed before the man on it.

The king was a handsome man, with spiky black hair framing an angled face. His eyes were a silvery blue and seemed to hold a wisdom that very few had. (1)

"Judai and Haou Yuki. I must admit it is surprising to see two people believed dead in front of me." The king said. The two brunettes didn't reply.

"May I ask why it took you so long to return from your missions?" The king asked.

"We found our mates on earth." Judai said. The room erupted into murmurs and the king waved for silence.

"You found seraphim still on earth? That is very rare." The king replied. "What is the names of your mates?"

"Johan and Yohan Anderson." Haou answered.

"I do not recall any seraphim by the name of Anderson..." The king mused.

"You wouldn't." Haou said. The king looked at him sharply.

"Why not?" The king asked. Judai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it.

"Because they are vampires."

-x-

(1) The king is actually based off my chemistry teacher... It's a long story, but our class calls him "Your Majesty." It's kinda an inside joke. Oh, could you all recommend a name for him? I don't want to give him my chemistry teachers name because that'd be _too _weird. Also, I'm bad at coming up with names .

**Lizzie: **Cliffhanger! I'm evil, right? :) -dodges tomatoes thrown at her- Hey! All right, all right, next chapter will be up ASAP!


	17. The Reaction

**Lizzie: **I officially survived the first day back at school! -Happy dance- Now, will there be a good reaction, a bad reaction or a weird reaction?

**Muse Johan: **Knowing you it'll be a weird one...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, YohanxHaou, JimxKenzan, maybe more later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemons, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

There was a long silence. Judai and Haou twitched nervously as they felt several eyes bore into their backs.

"That is..." The king started, looking down at the ground. The two brunettes flinched at the coldness in his voice. "... Absolutely WONDERFUL!"

"Huh?" Haou and Judai cried in confusion.

"Ah! Your looks of confusion! So cute!" The king squealed and glomped the two.

"B-but I thought you wouldn't accept the relationship, your majesty!" Judai cried.

"Nonsense. I want my subjects to be happy. And call me Takeshi(1), I hate all the formal stuff." Takeshi replied.

"You're really accepting it? We're not being punished or anything?" Haou asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Why would I punish two of my people for finding their mates?" Takeshi returned.

"But your majesty! The vampires almost killed us all!" A seraph in the crowd cried.

"But surely they can not _all _ be bad? I mean, you must get good vampires like we get bad seraphim." Takeshi replied.

"Actually, it was only a small group of vampires that got addicted to seraph blood that almost wiped us out." Judai said, getting over his shock. "Apparently, they are dead now."

"You must stop giving me good news! I feel like I can explode from happiness!" Takeshi cried happily.

"Are you really mated to vampires?" Rei asked.

"Yes Rei, we are." Haou answered.

"I see... It might take some time, but I'll do my best to accept it!" Rei cried.

"Really? Even though your parents were killed by vampires?" Judai asked and immediately regretted it when Rei flinched slightly.

"Well, it's like the king said. You get good and bad people in every race." Rei said hesitantly.

"Thank you, Rei." Judai whispered, hugging her.

"It's all right. Oh! I was meant to meet the others!" Rei cried.

"I'd suggest you two go with her so you can meet your friends." Takeshi said.

"Yes, your ma- Takeshi." Judai started but changed what he was saying when Takeshi gave him a look. Takeshi smiled brightly.

"On you go then! Go!" Takeshi cried, shooing them away. The three sniggered and ran away.

"Who knew he could be so laid back?" Judai asked.

"Yeah! I would have never thought a king could be like that!" Rei said.

They ran until they reached Manjoume's house, which was the largest, so they usually met there. They stopped and panted for breath, their faces bright red.

"That was fun!" Rei cried. Judai nodded eagerly in agreement while Haou just shrugged.

"Lets go inside!" Rei shouted and grabbed Judai's arm and dragged him along. Judai grabbed Haou's arm and he was dragged along with him.

"Guys, sorry I'm late, but look who came back!" Rei sang, pulling the two brunettes into the room and making them fall flat on their faces. They stood up quickly.

"Rei!" They both shouted. Rei blinked.

"Woah. That was creepy... are you _sure _you two aren't twins?" Rei asked.

"Positive." They both answered, making Rei shudder.

"Judai_?_! Haou_?_!" Several voices cried. Judai and Haou turned around to see Judai's friends staring at them with wide eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Judai cheered, raising his hand in a slight wave.

"Judai!" They all screamed and tackled him, with the exception of Manjoume who stood there smirking.

"Ah! Haou-nii! Help!" Judai cried from under the pile of his friends.

"Get off him." Haou snapped. The gang instantly jumped away, to Judai's relief.

"Sorry, Judai." They apologised.

"Where were you?" Jim asked.

"We found our mates." Judai started.

"And they're vampires." Haou finished. There was a long silence before Jim broke it.

"So?" Jim asked. "If they're your mates, they're your mates."

Judai smiled at Jim, giving him a silent thanks. Judai tensed up as Manjoume walked over.

"Don't get yourself hurt, I wont forgive you if you do!" Manjoume said. Judai smiled at him.

"Thank you, Manjoume." Judai mumbled.

"So, how long are you staying for?" Kenzan asked.

"How did you know we were going to leave again?" Judai asked, startled.

"You two wouldn't be able to leave your mates for long." Asuka said.

"Ah. We're leaving again tonight." Haou replied.

"Then I suggest we play a game before you leave." Rei said, getting everyone's attention. "Let's play I Never."

-x-

(1) Thank you chrisandersenyuki for the name suggestion!

**Lizzie: **And that's that chapter done! I bet you guys were expecting the seraphim to not accept it and there to be a huge fight scene, right? Well, I'm being a bit different!

Oh! Another funny story! I was listening to my I-Pod on loudspeakers and I was playing Kamelot songs. I fell asleep during the middle of it and since my roommate likes Kamelot, she left the I-Pod on. Then a song called 'Elizabeth I: Mirror Mirror' came on and at the end, it has a bit that whispers: "Elizabeth... Wake up..." And I woke up. Now my roommate wont stop laughing... -.-

I guess she found it especially funny because I've managed to sleep through stuff like Slipknot and Children of Bodom...


	18. Meeting and Greeting

**Lizzie: **Chapter 16! Sorry it took so long, but school is really taking it's toll on me right now.

**Muse Johan: **Then why don't you ask your family for help?

**Lizzie: **Because the subject that is hardest is Chemistry and none of my family took it, so they can't help me finding the energy by dividing Planks constant, Avogadro's number and the speed of light by lambda!

**Muse Judai: **-Holding his head and groaning- I got a headache just listening to that!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, YohanxHaou, JimxKenzan, maybe more later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemons, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

"That sounds fun!" Judai cried. The others grinned and nodded.

"All right then! I wish we could get your mates to join us, that would be cool..." Jim said. Judai and Haou looked at each other.

"We could..." Judai started.

"But I think they only wanted us to use that for emergencies..." Haou finished.

"Well this is an emergency! We NEED to see them!" Rei cried.

"All right, we'll ask." Haou sighed.

* * *

Johan, Yohan, Ryou and Fubuki were all sitting around the table. The atmosphere was tense, causing everybody to shift nervously every so often.

_'Johan. Can you hear me?' _Judai's voice called in Johan's head. He jumped twenty miles and yelped. Yohan did the same, making Ryou and Fubuki very confused.

_'Jeez, tense much?' _Judai asked.

_'Haha. Are you two all right?' _Johan questioned.

_'I don't even get a hello? Yes, we're fine, it went far better than expected.' _Judai answered.

_'That's good. So, what did you call me for?' _Johan replied.

_'Well... Rei and everybody else wants to meet you two...' _Judai said.

_'Hang on, I'll have to talk to the others about this.' _Johan said. "Judai's friends want to meet us."

"That would be interesting." Yohan murmured. Ryou and Fubuki nodded in agreement.

"I'm all for it, but would me and Ryou be able to tag along?" Fubuki asked.

"Hang on, I'll ask." Johan answered. _'Judai? Would Fubuki and Ryou be allowed to come?'_

_'Er... Yeah! They can!' _Judai replied. Johan assumed the pause was him asking his friends. _'But as long as they've drank blood in the last week._

_'Okay. We'll be there soon.' _Johan replied. "When did you guys last drink blood?"

"Two days ago." Yohan answered.

"Um... Five days ago..." Fubuki mused.

"Four days." Ryou said shortly.

"And I drank three days ago. We can all go then." Johan said.

"Yay! We get to meet more seraphim!" Fubuki cheered.

"Right. Hold on to one of our arms so we can take you there." Yohan muttered. Ryou reached over and held Yohan's arm loosely, while Fubuki enthusiastically grabbed Johan's arm. There was a second pause before all three disappeared with a pop.

* * *

There was a sudden and loud pop, making the whole group jump. They looked round to see the four vampires there looking slightly dazed. Johan shook it off first and walked over to Judai, ruffling the brunette's hair.

"Hey!" Judai whined, trying to smooth down his hair. Haou yelped as Yohan suddenly glomped him, again.

"I missed you Koi!" Yohan cried, hugging Haou tightly.

"Let go! And don't call me Koi!" Haou snapped, trying to pry Yohan off him.

"Never!" Yohan yelled and tightened his grip. Haou growled and gave a large tug, pulling Yohan off him. "Wah! Haou's so mean to me! And I'm the one that wears the pants in this relationship, I don't deserve this!"

Haou's face darkened and he was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"But Haou controls the zipper to said pants!" Judai piped up without missing a beat. There was a small pause before everybody except Judai, Haou and Yohan burst out laughing.

"That was brilliant Judai." Haou said, his lips twitching. Judai smiled before bowing.

"Thank you, Haou-nii." Judai replied.

"H-How the hell did you think of that so quickly?" Manjoume asked through his laughter.

"I dunno. It just popped into my head." Judai replied, shrugging.

"I think I'm going to use that a lot..." Haou murmured, smirking.

"Awww, man..." Yohan whined. "I got owned by one of the most naïve people I've ever met!"

"What do you mean, naïve?" Judai snapped.

"I mean that you don't have a dirty mind, at all." Yohan said.

"And that's a good thing." Johan said, hugging Judai. "It means he's not like you."

"What is it, pick on Yohan day?" Yohan moaned.

"All right, all right. That's enough." Judai said.

"Yeah, I want to play I Never now!" Rei complained.

"We're not old enough to drink though." Johan pointed out.

"Nah, I was going to use stuff that will get us hyper instead of alcohol." Rei said. "Now, you four, what makes you guys hyper?"

"Sugar water makes Fubuki hyper." Ryou said.

"The only thing that makes Ryou even slightly hyper is coffee, which is why he never drinks it." Fubuki answered.

"Yohan gets hyper by drinking coke..." Johan muttered.

"And Johan gets hyper when he drinks apple juice! Though why apple juice, I'll never know..." Yohan cheered.

"So now, we can play I never!" Rei cried and ran into the kitchen. The rest of the group shivered.

"Why do I suddenly feel like we're doomed?" Manjoume asked. The rest nodded in agreement.

-x-

**Lizzie: **And that's that done! Now I've got some chemistry HW to do... :(


	19. I Never

**Lizzie: **Chapter 17... Wow... and here I only expected to get 10-12 chapters out of this, including the prologue...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, YohanxHaou, JimxKenzan, maybe more later.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemons, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

"Okay, since I suggested it, I get to go first." Rei said from her place in the circle. "I have never danced on a table."

Judai flushed a bright red and took a drink from his glass of chocolate milk. Nobody else took a drink.

"Okay, now I'm curious." Johan said.

"Haou supplied me with lot of caffeine and sugar. I got _really _hyper and at one point, I danced on a table." Judai replied.

"I've never set something on fire deliberately." Manjoume stated. Yohan and Ryou took a swig from their glasses.

"Yohan wasn't a surprise... but you, Ryou?" Judai asked.

"I'm a bit of a pyromaniac." Ryou answered with a grin that made them shudder.

"I've never thrown a pie in someone's face." Asuka said. Johan took a drink and Fubuki, Judai and Yohan sniggered.

"I've never had sex apart from the initial mating." Jim said with a grin. Johan, Judai, Haou, Yohan, Ryou and Fubuki all drank from their glasses.

"I've never danced to rock music." Asuka said. Both Haou and Judai took a drink.

"You _danced _Haou?" Yohan asked in shock.

"Judai made me dance along to The Black Halo..." Haou muttered.(1)

"It's a good song!" Judai cried.

"I didn't say that it wasn't. I just said you made me dance along with it." Haou replied.

"Okay, you've got a point. I have never broken any bones." Judai said. Ryou, Jim, Kenzan and Rei all rook a swig of their drinks.

"Which is a miracle considering how clumsy you are." Johan teased. Judai stuck his tongue out at him. "I've never fallen flat on my face in front of a group of people."

Judai and Kenzan both took a drink from their glasses. Haou swirled his glass of lemonade as he thought. An idea suddenly came to him and he grinned evilly at Judai, making him shudder.

"I have never been turned into a girl." Haou said. Everybody apart from Judai, Haou, Johan, Yohan, Ryou and Fubuki burst out laughing when Judai's face turned a bright red and he drank from his glass.

"You've been turned into a _girl?_!_"_ Johan asked in shock.

"Yeah, Manjoume was pissed off at me and he used a transgender spell on me. It lasted for a week." Judai replied, his face burning.

"And what a funny week it was. Especially when me and Rei dragged you shopping." Asuka said with a grin. Everybody laughed when Judai shuddered.

"And you were such a cute girl!" Rei squealed. "I think we still have the pictures..."

"You told me you had burned those!" Judai cried.

"Do you really think we would burn such good blackmail material?" Rei asked. Judai crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Okay, okay, as funny as this is, it's my turn." Yohan said. "I have never made someone choke on their food."

Judai laughed and drank from his glass of chocolate milk as Fubuki mock glared at him.

"Okay, what did you do to make him choke?" Jim asked curiously.

"I told Johan I didn't have a gag reflex and he was eating at the time." Judai answered with a grin. The group sniggered.

"You lucky bastard." Yohan said, looking at Johan. Haou smacked Yohan over the head without looking. "OW!"

"I've never randomly shouted a random word to see how people react." Johan said. Judai, Fubuki and Rei drank from their glasses.

* * *

About half an hour later, the room was in chaos. The rules had been changed so that whenever someone took a drink, they also had to do a dare. The funniest one so far had been when Fubuki was dared to do the chicken dance, which he had done happily.

Johan and Judai had been dared about twenty times to kiss each other, at varying levels of passion, and Rei and Asuka squealed every time it happened.

Judai had now moved onto Johan's lap and would randomly hug the bluenette, making Rei squeal even more. The game was also in chaos as nobody waited for their turns anymore and would just randomly shout out one.

"I've never danced like a chicken!" Judai cried happily. Fubuki laughed and drank from his glass.

"I dare you to do the caramelldansen dance!" Rei shouted. Fubuki immediately jumped up, put his hands above his head and hopped around, swinging his hips madly. The group burst into another fit of laughter.

"Guys, we have to go." Ryou said, being one of the few sane ones left in the group.

"Awwww, but we're having fun!" Both Judai and Fubuki whined.

"Sorry." Ryou snapped, not sounding sorry at all.

"Bye then, guys." Rei said, giggling madly. She gave Judai a large hug. "Now go show Johan why it's so good that you don't have a gag reflex!"

"Rei!" Judai cried, going a bright red and then bursting into giggles.

Johan held Judai's arm and grabbed Fubuki, who looked like he was about to join in on the group again. Yohan grabbed Haou and then the group of six teleported out, leaving the group of seraphim.

Judai's last thought before he got back home was _'I hope they will be all right.'_

-x-

(1) At that moment, I was half dancing to that song, so that's why it's there... ^.^; Song is by Kamelot, I do not own it.

**Lizzie: **I'm sorry it took so long! I'm majorly swamped by school and I'm lucky if I don't have three hours of homework to do when I get home, so it's an absolute nightmare.

Random thing: Would you believe that, when I first started reading Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfiction, I absolutely _loathed _spiritshipping? Well, I did. It took several talks with Sarah-chan before I started to see why it worked so well and I watched over the anime again I thought _'Why didn't I see this before?_!_' _And now here I am, writing spiritshipping XD


	20. A Surprise Visit

**Lizzie: **Chapter 18! I think this is going to end soon... I would have warned you guys earlier, but I wasn't sure myself when it would end... ^.^;

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, YohanxHaou, JimxKenzan

Warnings: BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemons, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

"Hey, Judai." Johan greeted as he sat down. Judai raised his mug of coffee as a greeting before going right back to drinking from it.

"I still find it funny that you're so energetic during the day, yet in the morning we can barely get two words from you." Yohan said in amusement. Judai stuck his tongue out at him. "Are you planning to use that tongue for something?"

Judai instantly blushed an glared at Yohan, who was now sniggering. Haou slapped him upside the head, abruptly stopping the sniggers as Yohan yelped in pain.

"Stop being perverted." Haou snapped.

"But that's like telling Judai to stop being hyper and telling you to stop acting like you have a stick up your ass! It ain't gonna happen!" Yohan cried. Haou glared at him again.

Judai groaned and let his head fall onto the table. It was too early for this. Johan gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed Judai's back, making Judai hum in contentment.

"Just ignore him." Johan murmured.

"It's hard to." Judai muttered. Johan sniggered but nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a loud knock came from the door, making everybody jump.

"I'll get it." Judai said and walked out of the room. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it, only to get tackled by a purple(1) blur.

"Judai!" The blur squealed as Judai yelped in surprise. Judai heard Johan, Yohan and Haou run out into the hallway as he identified the blur.

"Rei!_?_" Judai cried.

"Yup! It's good to see you again Judai!" Rei shouted, almost deafening the poor brunette.

"How did you find this house?" Johan asked.

"I guesses the area it was in from the portal Judai went through when he first left and then I just followed Judai's aura. You're damn powerful by the way." Rei answered.

"Ummm, thanks? Er, can you let go now?" Judai asked hesitantly.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rei replied and let go of Judai. Judai sighed in relief and rubbed his sides, which hurt slightly from the bear hug he had received.

"Well, at least you woke Judai up." Haou said.

"Oh, was Judai being the usual 'I'm not a morning person'?" Rei asked.

"Yup." Yohan and Johan answered, making Judai stick his tongue out at them.

"There's that tongue again, are you sure you're not going to use it for something?" Yohan teased, earning a blush and a glare.

"I still think Judai's remark on the zipper was better." Rei said, making Johan snicker and Haou's lips twitch.

"So, are you gonna come in or are we all going to stand here by the door?" Johan asked. The group chuckled lightly and Judai closed the door over again, locking it. They then walked back into the kitchen.

"Why did you visit, Rei?" Haou questioned.

"I wanted to see you guys, and it'd be good to catch up without the hilarity from the I Never game a week ago." Rei answered.

"Good point." Judai replied.

"Oh! I just remembered something!" Rei cried. The group blinked at her and she turned to Johan. "If you hurt Judai, I will carve your balls and dick out with a spork, all right?"

"Right." Johan agreed, paling slightly at the thought. Yohan winced in sympathy but sniggered at his reaction.

"Rei!" Judai cried, embarrassed.

"What? I'm allowed to look out for you, right?" Rei asked.

"But you didn't need to threaten him!" Judai replied.

"It's all right Judai." Johan said, smiling calmly.

"Meh." Judai muttered, pouting. Johan laughed at him and kissed him.

"Aw! So cute!" Rei squealed. "If only I had my camera... Oh! I just remembered something else!"

Johan, Judai, Yohan and Haou raised their eyebrows in unison as Rei suddenly searched her pockets. She let put a small 'Aha!' and pulled out what looked like a piece of paper.

"Here you go." Rei said, holding the paper out to Johan. Johan looked at it and smirked.

"Aw, Judai, you make a very cute girl!" Johan teased, holding out the picture. It showed a very disgruntled and very female Judai who had just been forced into a dress which showed off 'her' shapely body.

"Give me that!" Judai cried, trying to grab it but Johan put it behind his back.

"Nuh-uh. This is too cute to pass up!" Johan replied.

"Johaaaan!" Judai whined and pouted. Yohan suddenly snatched the picture from Johan's hands and burst out laughing when he got a good look at it.

"I agree with Johan." Yohan said with a large grin.

"If you want, I can turn him into a girl again." Rei offered and her hands glowed. Judai squeaked and hid under the table, making the group laugh at him.

"It's not funny!" Judai whined, making the group laugh harder. Judai pouted again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Whee! I got this one out faster than the last one! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	21. Epilogue

**Lizzie: **I'm really sorry to say this... but this is the final chapter of Kinji Rare Ta Ai... wow...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, RyouxFubuki, YohanxHaou, JimxKenzan

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures, blood, lemons, OOCness (Kinda, hopefully not too much) Mpreg.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

Judai sometimes wondered if his life was like a fairy tale, or a soap opera. He would have never expected that when he had went on his first mission on earth that he would meet his mate and find his thought to be dead brother; All because Johan had been out hunting that night.

During Rei's first visit to the house, she had been forced to stay the night because she had stayed too long and she had a curfew. The next day had started off with a lot of yelling, as Rei had sneaked into Johan and Judai's room and turned Judai into a girl, again.

Thankfully, the spell wore off within a week, though Judai wasn't too happy with Rei. Though Fubuki was very happy with the large amount of blackmail he now had against Judai.

After Rei's visit, all of his friends came to visit often, which he vastly enjoyed. Over time his friends slight wariness of the vampires disappeared, though they always had to keep an eye out for one of Judai, Yohan or Fubuki's pranks. Manjoume especially.

He was glad that Johan had been out hunting that night, even though it had put more chaos in his already chaotic life. He loved every moment of his new life and wouldn't change it for the world. Even if it was a mix between a soap opera and a fairy tale.

Of course, there was also that thing that meant his life would be getting even more chaotic soon...

"What are you thinking about?" Johan's soft question snapped him from his thoughts. He looked and saw that Johan was just waking up.

"How great my life is now." Judai answered, smiling.

"And it's going to get better." Johan said, grinning. Judai nodded and pulled the covers back.

"We're going to need to get you to your home dimension soon." Johan murmured, looking at Judai's stomach.

"Yeah." Judai softly agreed. Johan reached out and placed a hand on the small bump that was growing in Judai's stomach.

"I can't believe there's life growing in there..." Johan whispered.

"Me neither." Judai replied.

"I mean, if you'd told me that it was just fat from you eating so much I would have completely believed you." Johan said.

"Are you calling me fat, Johan Anderson?" Judai asked without any heat.

"No, just saying you eat a lot, Judai Yuki, soon to be Judai Anderson." Johan teased. Judai stuck his tongue out before the second part of the sentence registered in his mind.

"Huh?" Judai squeaked.

"Will you marry me, Judai Yuki?" Johan asked, pulling out a ring from under the pillow. Judai gawked for three seconds before grinning.

"Yes." Judai answered. Johan sighed in relief and slipped the ring onto Judai's finger.

"Wow. A proposal in bed. And here I thought I wouldn't find anything better than breakfast in bed." Judai said.

"What about our _special_ moments?" Johan asked.

"That comes in a close second." Judai replied with a grin.

"Oh, thanks." Johan said sarcastically.

"You should take that as a compliment. Your food is _that _good." Judai murmured, giving the bluenette a peck to the lips.

"Okay then." Johan replied. Judai grinned.

"And talking about food, I'm hungry! Lets go get some breakfast!" Judai cried before pulling on some jeans and running downstairs. Johan chuckled and rolled his eyes. Typical Judai.

-x-

**Lizzie: **And done. Wow, I can't believe it's finished...

**Muse Judai: **I know... Wait, you made me pregnant? I thought you didn't like Mpreg?

**Lizzie: **For some reason, I don't mind it if the guy isn't human... Anyway, to Yukiko Shiroryuu, and to anybody else who's interested, I may write a side story with Judai's week as a girl (the second time).

Also, I was thinking of starting up a drabble series, which will all be pairings with Judai. If you are interested, could you send in the pairing you want with a prompt? I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
